<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mesa High but the students keep fucking shit up by CactusJuiceCaprisun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29892600">Mesa High but the students keep fucking shit up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CactusJuiceCaprisun/pseuds/CactusJuiceCaprisun'>CactusJuiceCaprisun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HLVRAI highschool au [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>HLVRAI - Fandom, Half-Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Don't worry about it :), Gordon Has An Anxiety Disorder, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Minor Character Death, Nonbinary Benrey (Half-Life), Nonbinary Character, The Science Team is all neurodivergent, Tommy having the only braincell? more likely than you'd think, Trans Gordon Freeman, Trans Male Character, benrey is gay for gordon but gordon is too stressed at all times to notice, hint it's all of them, oops all non-humans, sunkist is best dog, superpowers au??? idk they have super powers but also are in highschool its weird</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:34:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29892600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CactusJuiceCaprisun/pseuds/CactusJuiceCaprisun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gordon Freeman joins Mesa High his junior year of highschool. Things get chaotic real fuckin quick</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Benrey &amp; Bubby &amp; Tommy Coolatta &amp; Dr. Coomer &amp; Gordon Freeman, Benrey &amp; The Science Team (Half-Life), Benrey &amp; Tommy Coolatta &amp; Gordon Freeman, Benrey/Gordon Freeman, Bubby/Dr. Coomer (Half-Life), Gordan Freeman &amp; The Science Team, It's not the main focus - Relationship, background Bubby/Dr.Coomer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HLVRAI highschool au [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. PROS AND CONS OF WALLFLOWERING AND THE REASONS IT ISN'T LIKE THE BOOK AT ALL</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First fic let's fuckin goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo. Hope you enjoy! Updates on Saturdays.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There’s the kind of feeling you get when you know the day is going to be absolutely, utterly, almost ridiculously good, and then there’s this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s a very specific feeling— like some kind of small, very toothy goblin is biting at your throat and using your lower intestine as a roller to make your stomach into a nice old loaf of nutmeg bread for your neighbor during Christmas. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, bad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bad, Bad, Bad. Very bad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Normally, Gordon would just ignore these feelings and push on. It’s the kind of thing you had to do when your parents were hunting for you— dogs and all. Just ignore and keep going. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course, there </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>something to look forward to. When it wasn’t the focal point of his entire existence and wasn’t used to place him on a ‘perfect pedestal’ or whatever, school was like an escape for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But even escapes could make him stressed the fuck out, which is how he found himself with his head in his hands, sobbing near uncontrollably outside the school with his back pressed against the brick wall and his backpack left forgotten a few feet away from him. Somewhere through the fog of panic clouding his mind, he knew that the bell was going to ring soon, and that he should probably get up before he missed his first class, but the utter terror he felt at the just the thought of getting up and walking into the school kept him rooted to the spot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Yup. Nope. Not getting up. School big and scary, outside near the dumpster safe and decidedly not as scary.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course, he was causing himself a whole cascade of issues with this one decision alone, as missing multiple classes made missing information which, coupled with missing homework, made his life ultimately harder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was just about to freak out about </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> problem when a golden retriever appeared in front of him, tail wagging as it nudged him. It cocked its head left, and then right, before pawing him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shaking, he reached out and pet it, sighing as he rubbed his hand over its head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was quiet like that for a few minutes before it rose to its feet, staring at him expectantly before bounding cheerfully away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He sighed, tears still streaming down his face, though he felt marginally better after petting that dog. It had probably been someone’s pet they were walking off leash or something; it had looked well cared for. Oh well, he probably wouldn’t see the dog again after this anyw</span>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dog was back. It stopped, sniffed at him, and then barked. And to his surprise, there came a response. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? I’m coming, Sunkist, just slow down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He wiped at his eyes hurridley, trying to calm his breathing in a short span of time, only making it look more like he was sobbing pathetically outside of a school. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which, he was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still, the thought was embarrassing enough on it’s own. He really didn’t need anyone else to know about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Sunkist what are y</span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> Oh! Hello, are you alr</span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> okay?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gordon quickly wiped the remaining tears from his eyes, but it really didn't help make him look less like he was crying. He looked up at the person who had found him, noting their oddly vibrant yellow eyes and... propeller hat? Weird.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh y-yeah I'm fine!" his voice sounded unconvincing even to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Are you sure?” they asked, tilting their head to the side a bit, “You uh, really don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>seem</span>
  </em>
  <span> okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m just- y’know, hanging out, totally not crying or anything,” He managed a nervous chuckle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Propeller-hat stared at him, utterly unconvinced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Gordon tried not to shrink in on himself under their gaze, avoiding eye-contact.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>This went on for a couple of seconds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Suddenly, propeller-hat took one step, two, and then sat down criss-cross-applesauce right next to him, leaving a few inches of space, but still sitting pretty close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“My name’s Tommy! What’s yours?” they said brightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Gordon, almost panicking again because </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘oh my god why is this guy sitting next to me am i about to be murdered-!?’</span>
  </em>
  <span> managed to answer despite his brain going haywire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Uh, Gordon. My name is Gordon Freeman. Nice to meet’cha, Tommy,” he tried to smile back but only managed a sort of pained grimace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It could have been his eyes playing tricks on him- but as soon as he said his name, Tommy’s eyes flashed a smidgen more golden. A new fear began to pull at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <span>Tommy was one of</span>
  <em>
    <span> them.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A ROSE AMONG THORNS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After his minor freak-out this morning, Gordon deals with his next challenge... Public Highschool lunch.</p><p>And also he makes some more friends!<br/>Kinda</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoy this much longer chapter :D<br/>Also the actual plot will happen in<br/>uh<br/>**checks watch**<br/>at some point</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After dispelling all (most) of his (theory) fear, Tommy sent Gordon on his merry way, after giving him his phone number so they could talk sometimes, waving cheerfully like he was his mother. The mere thought had made him snicker to himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, a few hours later, he was facing his </span>
  <em>
    <span>second </span>
  </em>
  <span> major test of strength.</span>
  <em>
    <span> The … the…</span>
  </em>
  <span> Gordon stopped, trying to make sense of the sign. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lunchoom. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the hell is a lunchoom?” He said aloud, to really no one in particular.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, it’s the lunchroom! The sign just has a misspelling!” Tommy said suddenly from behind him “There’s really too low of a budget to fix it. Which happens a lot. Don’t get lost on your way to the Max-th room.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gordon, who had jumped a solid few inches off the ground in surprise when Tommy just </span>
  <em>
    <span>appeared behind him</span>
  </em>
  <span>, barely heard any of that, too busy trying to calm down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Y-yeah, okay, cool… wait. Max-th room???”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy pointed to the ceiling, indicating a second floor. “Math. Max-th. Very unfortunate for anyone named Max.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think anyone named Max is already pretty unfortunate.” Gordon spat, without really meaning to. His heart really wasn’t in his insults this time around, which was sad in itself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy was staring out into the crowd, listening for something intently, before turning back to Gordon. “I guess. Come on, I have some people I’d like you to meet!” And with that, he grabbed Gordon’s wrist and happily dove into the mess that was the Lunchoom. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The Lunchoom was pretty crowded, which wasn’t that surprising, since the school was fairly big, but nonetheless made Gordon feel on-edge. Tommy still had a tight grip on his arm, though, so he couldn’t slow down to look around more even if he wanted to. After a little bit of walking, Gordon nearly tripping over some guy's leg during it, Tommy led him to a smaller table in the corner of the room, where two people already sat. Tommy waved at them as they approached.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Bubby, Coomer, this is Gordon, Gordon, Bubby, Coomer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gordon didn’t respond right away, studying Bubby and… Coomer with a hesitant look. Bubby looked like your average delinquent, head cocked as he studied Gordon right back. Coomer had said hello rather cheerfully but had altogether forgotten Gordon had ever existed, going back to eating his food, which he hoped this Bubby-guy would do soon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey.” He tried, finally succeeding at sounding nonchalant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bubby scoffed, “Well, you sure sound like a wimp.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Coomer turned to him, frowning, “Now, Now, Bubby, dear, don’t be mean, it’s rude.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“It’s true though! He looks like a fucking wimp!” Bubby kind of threw his hands out to prove his point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Gordon took the abuse silently, trying to </span>
  <em>
    <span>avoid </span>
  </em>
  <span>conflict as much as possible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bubby waited for a moment, leaning forward expectantly. When no outburst or really, any emotional reaction at all came, he looked disappointed and leaned back. “He’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>boring, </span>
  </em>
  <span>too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s not </span>
  <em>
    <span>boring.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Tommy enunciated the word the same way Bubby had, putting his hands on his hips defensively. “He’s really cool and you’re just the same old debbie downer you’ve always been.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bubby huffed but waved his hand at the empty seat across from him. “Go ahead then, don’t want our cool new friend’s cool new legs getting tired, now do we?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Coomer had watched the entire thing silently, his expression mixed between disapproving and resigned, but he smiled as Gordon took a seat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, Gordon, how long have you been here at Mesa High? I don’t believe I’ve seen you around before,” Coomer asked curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh, uh, today is my first day here actually,” He explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Ah, good thing Tommy ran in to you then! Mesa High™-” </span>
  <em>
    <span>why did he just say T-M outloud? Was Mesa High trademarked?</span>
  </em>
  <span> “-Can be hard to navigate, so It’s good that you already have a friend to show you around,” Coomer nodded as he spoke, looking rather pleased with himself.   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s good to know?” Gordon replied, unsure. Coomer just continued talking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I remember my first day at High-School, anxious about classes, punching through lockers, worrying that I would get lost on the way to class. Ah, the memories,” Coomer wiped a fake tear from his eye before looking back at Gordon. “Enough of me reminiscing, I still have questions for you, after all! What is your opinion on Video Games?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Did he just say punching through lockers-</span>
  </em>
  <span>“Um, I guess they’re cool? I haven’t played that many recently but I used to play a lot of Kayne and Lynch 2: Dog Da-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Hey,” Someone interrupted from behind him, the second time today someone had done that and also the second time today Gordon had nearly jumped a foot in the air in fright from it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re sitting in my seat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-” Gordon tried to find his voice, scrabbling for anything as he turned around to face whoever had addressed him. “Um-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy shoved his hands into his pockets, unusually reddish eyes stared right through him as he regarded him sleepily from under a baseball cap. “You’re.” He spoke slowly. “In. My. Seat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right- sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rather than moving to allow Gordon the room to get to his seat, he remained steadfast in his position right in front of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I-” He rose to his feet, realizing only now he towered over the Seat boy. </span>
  <em>
    <span>So. He’s a pipsqueak. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy didn’t look very amused, his frown deepening as soon as the thought left his brain. He tried to ignore the reaction, instead focusing on-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>That wasn’t very nice.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If he had room to stumble, he would have. Instead he only collapsed onto the chair, staring up at the boy in front of him, who smiled toothily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t think you had a permit to sit there.” He pointed out. “Come on, Feetman, don’t you know anything?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gordon glanced over at Tommy for help, but he wasn’t really zoned in all the way in, staring at Gordon with a remarkably blank expression.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I never told him my name- Feetman?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Chillax, bro. God, is it ever empty in here? Wading through this river just to get to your innermost consciousness is remarkably difficult. Help a brother out and clear up this brain fluff clutter? </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gordon shivered as the boy stared him down, unmoving. In his head, he was rummaging around cheerfully in his thoughts, throwing away a memory of him and some little girl fucking around on a slide in kindergarten. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What are you doing? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He tried to demand, tried to make his voice real. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Stop. This isn’t your stuff. Get out.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>If you say so. I look forward to, y’know. The day when you let me in here… yourself. </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And just like that, He was gone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who are you?” Relieved to have his voice back, he immediately went on the attack. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Benrey</span>
  <span>.” He shot back, still wearing an irritating grin. “And that’s still my seat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Benrey </span>
  <span>didn’t even look mildly irritated at Gordon still being in his seat, and just stared at him passively (still wearing that stupid smile.) </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The staring contest went on a few more seconds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well.” </span>
  <span>Benrey</span>
  <span> sighed, looking mock defeated. “You’ve charmed me with your looks. I can’t do it. The seat is yours.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy took that exact moment to finally zone back in to the conversation, just as Gordon replied with a startled “what the fuck?”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh, hey</span>
  <span> Benrey</span>
  <span>!” Tommy said with a smile, waving at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Benrey</span>
  <span> looked over at him, stupid smile going to a genuine, toothy grin. “Yo! Tommy, what’s up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Gordon, still reeling from his interaction with </span>
  <span>Benrey</span>
  <span>, now looked helplessly back and forth between Tommy and </span>
  <span>Benrey</span>
  <span>, who had started chatting about something, as he tried to figure out what the hell had just gone on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Ah, </span>
  <span>Benrey</span>
  <span>! It’s nice of you to finally join us!” Coomer said suddenly, as if </span>
  <span>Benrey</span>
  <span> hadn’t already been standing there for a solid ten minutes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yeah, took you long enough, where even were you?” Bubby added, as if he also </span>
  <em>
    <span>hadn’t seen </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Benrey</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> standing there staring at Gordon for ten minutes.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“AFK. As it goes.” </span>
  <span>Benrey</span>
  <span> nodded, like it meant something </span>
  <em>
    <span>very important</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Bubby nodded sagely, and Gordon felt that he was just pretending to know what that meant to annoy him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Speaking of Gordon, now that the conversation had shifted away from him, he felt alienated from the group. Everyone obviously already knew each other, probably for a while if the familiarity and ease at which the conversation flowed was anything to go by, and he was a stranger to it all. Just some random guy Tommy had dragged over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Suddenly, Gordon wished he had grabbed a tray before sitting down. He didn’t exactly trust school food, especially when they didn’t even have the budget to fix the signs here, but he would have given anything to have something to do instead of just sitting there silently, only half listening to the ongoing conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Suddenly the chatter around him stopped, and he looked up to see</span>
  <span> Benrey</span>
  <span> staring at him, unblinking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Dude you’re uh, kinda harshing the vibes here. All that sadness stuff’s makin’ it hard to concentrate on talking to Tommy about- uh- minions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Gordon frowned, a spark of annoyance flickering in his gut, before the second part of the sentence processed for him</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Minions?” He asked, noting how </span>
  <span>Benrey</span>
  <span>’s entire way of speaking shifted to something different when he was talking out loud instead of beaming his words directly into Gordon’s brain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yeah, minions. Tommy, he uh- he collects minions ‘n stuff. ‘Loves those funky little yellow dudes.” </span>
  <span>Benrey</span>
  <span> explained, voice still monotone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Y-yeah! I have a bunch of collectibles at- at home!” Tommy piped up. “Do you like minions, Gordon?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Gordon hummed a single note, trying to force </span>
  <span>Benrey</span>
  <span>’s presence entirely out of his head. He shivered as </span>
  <span>Benrey</span>
  <span>’s gaze passed over him, not any less curious than it had been a few moments ago. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Minions, huh? Did you think-” He paused thoughtfully, attempting to come up with an appropriate reaction, “Did you think the third movie was any goo-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before he could even finish, Tommy launched into a very detailed explanation about the third movie and how it completely ruined everything the series was going for, angrily explaining how Gru’s brother completely ruined the continuity of the series. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Mid-way through the rant, the bell had rung for the end of lunch. Tommy, still info-dumping about the series, did not notice. He also didn’t notice Gordon getting up from his seat, saying goodbye quietly and leaving, entirely too preoccupied.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p><span><br/></span><span>Now, back at home after a long first day of school, he thought he would relax. He really did. But the lingering imprint of Benrey’s scarlet eyes was</span> <span>freaking him out more than he’d like to admit. I mean, the boy literally beamed his thoughts into his brain. At the same time, though- </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gordon shook his head, clearing his thoughts from his brain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How’s that for quiet, huh?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He waited half a second, as if challenging for a reply, shoulders tense. When none came, he relaxed, sighing for what felt the seventeenth time that day.  He threw his door open, tossing his backpack lazily on his laundry that he needed to do and flopping into bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not unsurprisingly, his thoughts drifted back to the odd group he had met that day. They had all seemed well-intentioned, but he had a feeling that they were outcasts- he didn’t know how or why, but he could swear he could feel the ebb and flow of their power, like they were just fish in a current that he couldn’t see. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shook his head at the thought, chuckling. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How idiotic. Don’t you want to be a scientist? Magic isn’t real. Benrey is just a parlor magician. Whoever he is. No such thing as all this magic nonsense.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wanted to believe it, really. But the facts had been there- </span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>Benrey had indeed somehow managed to crawl into his brain like some kind of…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Some kind of….</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Parasite.” Gordon finished out loud, frowning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And, much like a parasite… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He just couldn’t stop thinking about him.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>mmm. gay.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. THE END OF THE RAINBOW, THE BEGINNING OF A HIGH-SCHOOL ROMANCE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pov switch! Let's see what our favorite soda loving, all powerful dude is up to at home :D. Oh and Benrey is also here.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoy todays chapter! I almost forgot what day it was and had to speedrun writing the ending, so if it's ooc or there's mistakes uh no there isn't &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Meanwhile, at Benrey and Tommy’s house, Tommy was rapidly explaining the lore of minions and how they came to be, hands flapping excitedly as he continued the conversation topic that had started at lunch that day. Maybe being hyperfixated on the minions of all things was weird for a highschooler, but fuck it, Tommy didn’t care.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>What he </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> care about, however, was the fact that Benrey seemed zoned out during the whole conversation, staring off into the distance with his elbow propping his head up as he sat at Tommy’s desk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>It wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> strange of a sight; Benrey lived here after all, and spent most of his time in Tommy’s room when he wasn’t playing some obscure video game or doing online classes, but usually Benrey would have at least made some noncommittal noise of interest in the conversation every once in a while. Normally, he would at least pretend he hadn’t entirely zoned out two minutes into a rant he’d already heard before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The change in Benrey’s usual behaviour wasn’t lost on Tommy, so he lapsed into silence, distracted by his friend’s odd behaviour enough to not continue speaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The room was quiet other than the hum of Tommy’s computer, and it would have stayed that way if it wasn’t for Tommy loudly clearing his throat to try and get Benrey’s attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>It definitely worked, as Benrey startled at the noise and nearly fell out of his seat with a yelp, surprised colored sweet-voice slipping out of his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Woah, what was that? You got, uh, Corona or somethin’?” He asked once he had recovered from the shock, quickly trying to act like he hadn’t almost toppled over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Tommy frowned, tilting his head to the side, much like a bird might.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Like the beer brand?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yeah... sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Tommy sighed, and Benrey straightened up in his seat a little more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Nah, but seriously, what’s up?” His voice was still monotone, but Tommy had known him long enough to catch the undercurrent of concern in his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Benrey, you’ve been zoned out this whole time, even before- since before we got home, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m</span>
  </em>
  <span> the one who should be asking if </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’re</span>
  </em>
  <span> okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Benrey was silent for a moment, staring at Tommy unblinkingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Tommy stared back, ignoring the odd but distinct feeling of Benrey desperately clawing at his mind, trying- and failing- to grab ahold of it. The feeling faded in a matter of seconds, and yet the silence stretched on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Huh, what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Tommy frowned again, crossing his arms. “Benrey, you know that doesn’t work on me. And I know you heard what I said.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Benrey sung out a line of embarrassed sweet-voice, slouching farther in his seat and refusing to make eye-contact. “It’s nothing, forget about it. Tommy, uh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>un</span>
  </em>
  <span>coolatta. Pretty uncool of you, calling me out. This isn’t twitter. No need for the callout post.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Benrey.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Benrey mumbled something inaudible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Tommy sighed once more, letting his arms drop to his sides before looking back at Benrey, expression softer. “You know you can tell me anything, right? I won’t judge you or- or get angry. I just want to know what’s bothering you.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Benrey stayed quiet for a minute longer, and for a second Tommy thought he had pushed too far. But then Benrey exhaled out of his nose and looked back up at Tommy, looking away a second later and biting at one of his hoodie strings anxiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“It’s uh, Feetman.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>For a second Tommy was lost, brows furrowed as he tried to figure out what that meant before-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh! You mean Gordon? What about him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Feetman,” </span>
  <em>
    <span>weird choice of nickname, but alright</span>
  </em>
  <span> “He uh, he…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Tommy’s expression dropped suddenly. “Has Gordon been bothering you? Or being mean? I really thought he was nice and just too nervous to talk but if he’s being an asshole I’ll-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“No, no he’s not being mean- he just, he uh…” and then, quietly, almost inaudibly, “I think he’s hot?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Tommy just sort of sat there for a moment before snickering. “Wait, that’s why you’ve been zoned out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“HE’S CUTE, OKAY? Gordon, uh, Gordon hotman with his fucking stupid pretty face and pretty eyes and-” At this point Benrey was just angrily grumbling, and Tommy tried </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> hard not to burst out laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Benrey, seeing Tommy two seconds away from cry-laughing, furiously tried to backtrack his words, trying to speak through the embarrassed sweet-voice spilling from his mouth in small wisps like Benrey was a rather irritated dragon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I mean uh dumb. He’s dumb, not pretty, just super uncool and dumb and nerdy and- and a dork and pretty and….” The image of his normally very monotone friend blushing furiously, sweet-voice practically surrounding him like fog and trying to backtrack on calling a guy he had met only a few hours ago pretty was enough to break Tommy’s resolve, and he started laughing. Hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Benrey pouted and crossed his arms, “Wow, you’re gonna laugh at me, huh? Just betray your good buddy-friend while he’s down like that? Huh? Tommy, more like uhhhh, bully. Bully Uncoolatta.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy tried to take a deep breath to calm himself so he could respond, but one look at Benrey’s grumpy expression sent him into another laughing fit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Benrey muttered something, but waited patiently for Tommy to compose himself, arms still crossed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’m sorry- it’s just-” Tommy wiped a tear from his eye, taking a deep breath and trying to school his expression into something more neutral. And failing. At least he wasn’t laughing so hard he couldn’t talk. “Him? Really? You- You met him like four hours ago! You talked for ten minutes! Less, maybe!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“But he’s cuuteee thoughhhhhh,” Benrey whined, dropping his arms back to his sides as he dragged his words out. “It’s, uh, love at first sight or whatever. Hallmark movie plot shit. City boy who doesn’t know how to take it easy and relax moves to uhhhh, Ohio and meets a handsome stranger who teaches him the true meaning of Christmas.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Benrey, we live in New Mexico-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Shh- SHH, not the point.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Then what is the point?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Benrey just made a frustrated sound, sweet voice spilling from his mouth once more. “I dunno. He’s hot and pretty and his thoughts are fun to listen to when he isn’t all “bleh i’m gordos rudeman imma think rude thoughts like a rude person bleh” and his feet are very poggers and his hair looks </span>
  <em>
    <span>so soft-</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Wait, what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Did you say his feet??”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“... huh? Whuh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>They stared at each other for a second. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“N-e-ways-” Benrey continued, breaking eye contact and shrugging. “I dunno, he’s cool. I like him. Makes me feel like I- uh… got bees in my stomach.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You mean butterflies?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Benrey just shrugged again, instead of actually answering. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well... uhm.” Suddenly, Tommy had no idea what to say. Teasing his friend about his crush was fun and all- and Benrey’s usual blank-faced monotone cracking was a welcome change; sometimes he was worried that Benrey’s face would get stuck like that, even if that was only a myth- but Benrey wouldn’t have been acting all...not usual Benrey-like unless he was actually confused on what to do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>At some point they had both lapsed into silence, Tommy stuck in his own head, thinking, while Benrey played some obnoxiously loud game on his phone. So when Tommy got up, excusing himself to the bathroom, Benrey just made a vague noise of acknowledgment and focused back on whatever app game he was playing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy shoved his hands in his pockets, thumbing his phone. He had half-the heart to tell somebody, but he had no idea who.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe I could text Gordon?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Just as soon as the thought entered his mind he frowned, shaking his head as if that would dispel the idea. He was probably the </span>
  <em>
    <span>LAST </span>
  </em>
  <span>person he should be saying anything to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The idea of telling someone, just to ask for advice, was still tempting though.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Benrey, I- I’m gonna go for a walk, I’ll be back in a few minutes!” He called, but didn’t move until he heard Benrey reply with a distracted “Cool, bye.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He quickly shrugged on a jacket, put on his shoes and walked right out of the house, not looking back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The walk would clear his head, and then he’d go to sleep, and then tomorrow he could figure out what to do next.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeah.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Tomorrow.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Note: this chapter with written by an aro/ace person so if it's benrey talking about Gordon is like, off-sounding, I'm sorry.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. VAPE IS NO GOOD</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gordon starts tutoring other students for extra credit like the little overachiever he is. Benrey is also there.<br/>Don't do the vape kids.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hahah april fools yeah we totally got you bro! You thought you were gonna get a chapter last week but you DIDN'T ayOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-<br/>Anyways enjoy! And watch out for next week cause there's gonna be a mini chapter along with chapter 5 to make up for the wait for this chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a few days- possibly weeks?- later, and Gordon had actually started to adjust to the new school.<br/><br/>Yes, he still had no clue what Benrey’s problem with him was, and yes, Bubby still seemed to hate him and yes, he still felt antsy wherever he went, paranoid and always expecting to turn around only to find his parents somehow there- but at least he hadn’t had another panic attack next to the dumpster, so he’d take what he could get.<br/><br/>Now, standing in one of the school’s hallways, an hour after classes would have ended for the day, Gordon felt another jolt of pure, concentrated anxiety hit him hard enough for his vision to go tunneled for a moment.</p><p><em> Okay, no worrying. All you’re doing is tutoring some kid for extra credit, how hard could it be? </em> Gordon thought, trying to calm himself down enough to walk to the empty classroom. He would have used the library, or as the sign said, the <em> librarby </em> , for tutoring, but no one was allowed in there past 2:30, so this would have to do.<br/><br/>He took a deep, calming breath, backpack slung over one shoulder as he trudged his way over to the empty classroom. He approached the door and stopped in front of it, staring at the handle, trying to hype himself up to reach over and open the door.<br/><br/>“Alright, you’ve got this Gordon. Just walk in, help them with whatever math they’re struggling with and leave.”<br/><br/>He took another deep breath and, finally, opened the door, stepping inside, “Sorry I’m late, I got kind of los..t…”</p><p>“Woah, heyyy Feetman~ What are, uh, what are you doin’ here semicolon parenthesis?”</p><p>No.<br/><br/>No no no no.<br/><br/><em> No.<br/></em><br/>Why the hell was BENREY here!? Of all the people who he could have opened the door to, it had to be <em> Benrey!?</em></p><p>“Woah, chill out Feetman. That’s kind of, uh, rude of you to say-”<br/><br/>Gordon just stood staring for a moment, face a mask of no emotion.<br/><br/>“Uh, Feetman? You okay-”<br/><br/>And then he turned and walked right out of the room, slamming the door and muffling the sound of Benrey going “Hey, wait come back-” as he stomped back down the hallway.<br/><br/>Yeah, no.<br/><br/>It was <em> far </em>too early to be dealing with Benrey today.<br/><br/></p><p>The fact that it was three in the afternoon was irrelevant.</p><p>He hadn't made it very far before <em>someone </em> grabbed his arm, tight enough to keep him from going forward but not digging into his arm just yet. With a startled yelp he turned around, ready to kick whoever had grabbed him as hard as he could before-</p><p>“Hey.”</p><p>Benrey?? Again?? How did he even get over here so quick, he hadn’t heard the door open or anything- did he fucking teleport-!?<br/><br/>Suddenly something hit him in the face (softly) and the artificial taste of blue raspberry flavoring flooded his mouth and nose.</p><p>“Bro, calm down? Please?”<br/><br/>Gordon was silent for a moment, a thick blanket of calm keeping him from freaking out just yet.</p><p>“Dude, did you just vape at me?”</p><p>Benrey blinked at him slowly, hand still holding onto his arm, though his grip had loosened somewhat.<br/><br/>“Huh, whuh?? No. Vape kills, Feetman. Haven’t you uh, learned <em> anything </em> from the assemblies?”</p><p>Gordon stared at him, frowning. Benrey stared right back, mimicking his expression childishly. </p><p>“Um-”<br/><br/>“Why are you just standing here? What, did’ya get lost or something? Little, uh, lost boy aren’t yuh? Don’t know where you’re going? S-m-h, shaking my head.” Benrey shook his head in disappointment, and the haze of calm over Gordon’s head dissipated enough for the thought of <em> Did he just fucking say ‘smh, shaking my head’ out loud? What the fuck-’ </em> to break through.<br/><br/>He wrestled his arm away from Benrey, who pouted at him but otherwise didn’t react, and crossed his arms in front of his chest.<br/><br/>“What do you <em> want </em> , Benrey? I was supposed to be tutoring some kid,” He glanced at a clock on the wall. “Thirty minu- THIRTY MINUTES!? I’m thirty minutes late to my first fucking- Agh! Stop that!”</p><p>Benrey had blown more of...whatever that blue raspberry stuff was (He was so sure that it was vape) at him, and even as he tried to swat it away from his face, he could already feel the calming effects of whatever it was hit him.<br/><br/>Benrey blinked at him slowly, and the motion reminded him somewhat of a cat.<br/><br/>“So, you done freaking out yet, Feetman?<br/><br/>Gordon frowned, staying silent before sighing.<br/><br/>“Yes, I’m done “freaking out” now. What the hell do you want, Benrey?” He asked tiredly.<br/><br/>“Woah, look at you forgetting why, uh, why you were supposed to be here. You’re a little forgetful boy, huh? Got no room for memories in there. Only room for uh...froot loops.”<br/><br/>That startled a snort out of Gordon.<br/><br/>“Froot loops? Really?” He asked sarcastically, voice tinged with amusement, and Benrey nodded.<br/><br/>“Uh, huh. Skipped breakfast AND lunch so you’re craving fruit loops so bad you forgot to tutor me.”<br/><br/>Gordon looked at him, puzzled. “How did you know I haven’t eaten tod-” The second part of that sentence caught up to him like a speeding train. “I’m supposed to be tutoring <em> you </em> !?”<br/><br/>Benrey just stared up at him, face as expressionless as ever, but Gordon got the distinct feeling that he was unimpressed. “Uh, yeah, duh. Why else would I be in there?”<br/><br/>Gordon felt flustered. “I- I dunno! To bug me or annoy me or something.” </p><p>Benrey sighed dramatically, if there was a table nearby Gordon had no doubt he would be draped against it, hand to his temple and all.<br/><br/>“Oh, do you think so little of me? That’s so mean, why would I do that?”<br/><br/>Gordon just shrugged in response, somewhat embarrassed.<br/><br/>The hallway was silent as they just stood there, Gordon refusing to make eye contact and Benrey trying <em> incredibly hard </em> to make eye contact.<br/><br/>“So uh,” The silence was finally broken. “Are you gonna tutor me or…?”<br/><br/>Gordon’s faced flushed red, and he stuttered out an embarrassed “Uh, y-yeah let’s go.” before grabbing Benrey’s hand and speed walking back to the classroom, pretty much dragging the shorter boy behind him.<br/><br/>He shot a glance back at Benrey, and from where he was, he could have sworn Benrey was staring at their interlocked hands, eyes wide and...blushing? Whatever, it was probably just the lighting.<br/><br/>They weren’t very far away from the classroom in question, but the stretch suddenly seemed to go on for miles, Gordon now growing uncomfortably aware of Benrey’s hand in his. They got to the door soon after, Gordon swinging the door open and dragging Benrey into the room before abruptly dropping the other boy’s hand and closing the door softly behind them. He had almost wanted to slam it shut, just to get some anxious energy out of his limbs, but decided against it. He didn’t want to disturb anyone else possibly here after-hours.<br/><br/>He inhaled through his nose and spun around to face Benrey, nearly toppling over as he misjudged just how close he was standing.<br/><br/>“Dude, step back jeez-”<br/><br/>Benrey blinked at him and frowned slightly “Whuh?- oh, right, whoopsy.” He took exactly one step back, which infuriated Gordon, but at the very least he was out of his personal space.</p><p>"So, what do you need help with? You're here for me to tutor you so…" He dropped his backpack into an empty chair, trying to find anywhere to look but benrey’s face. </p><p>“Oh. Um. Right.” Benrey rocked in place as he stood, and if Gordon had been looking at him, he would have noticed that Benrey had the distinct expression of someone caught in a lie plastered over his face. "I, uh, I need help with uh- Math! Yeah, math."</p><p>"Okay, what kind of math? Trigonometry, algebra…?" He trailed off.</p><p>"Um...math…?"</p><p>Gordon just stared at him. “No, I heard that.”</p><p>Benrey shifted. “Hum… Sorry bro, I’m dumb. Big Idiot. Stupid. Math no names bad, y’know?” He chuckled nervously to accentuate his… stupidity?  </p><p>Gordon sighed before reaching into his backpack and grabbing out a textbook. "Let's just… start at the beginning of the school year then, I guess."<br/><br/>The silence went on for a minute, Gordon quietly flipping through pages to find the math unit that had started this year, and Benrey just standing there.</p><p>“This.” Benrey ran a finger along the teacher’s desk, frowning. “This isn’t what. Um.”</p><p>“So it’s not math?”</p><p>“No it’s. It’s math. It’s just um.”</p><p>“Today, please.” Gordon thumbed the book idily. </p><p>“Well, I thought there would be a bit more… um…”</p><p>Gordon stared at him blankly, head cocked to the side slightly in confusion. <em> More wha- oh. </em>His face flushed red as he suddenly realized the connotations. Being alone in a secluded room with a boy after school, sneaking away with the excuse of “studying.”</p><p>“Woah, woah, woah! Hey, no, this isn’t- we’re not- wait-” He spluttered, words jumbling together in his haste to say anything</p><p>“...waiting?” Benrey looked surprised at the outburst, holding his hand to his mouth before suddenly whipping around like he was about to vomit. </p><p>The air between them suddenly turned still as Benrey thumped at his chest furiously, trying to catch whatever he was choking on in his fist.<br/><br/>“Are- are you okay?” Gordon rose to his feet, face still flushed but worry taking over the embarrassment he felt.<br/><br/>“Yeah I’m-” Benrey cleared his throat again, sounding remarkably like a dog choking on a chicken bone, and Gordon could have sworn he saw a wisp of colored smoke trail out of the corner of his mouth, “Fine.”</p><p>“It’s that vape thing again, huh?” Gordon frowned. “You already blew it in my face, I don’t think you’d need to hide it anymore.”<br/><br/>“It’s not a vape.” Benrey wheezed. <br/><br/>“Yeah, sure, sure, whatever you say...”<br/><br/>“It’s not a vape! I swear, uh, pinky prommy it’s not a vape!” Benrey whipped around and took his hands off his mouth to gesture and instead shot bright green vapor out of his mouth, which took it’s time to disappear, dancing in the air like those two dragons from the avatar.<br/><br/>They both took a second to just stare at the dissipating smoke, the room going silent for a moment.<br/><br/>“Uh,” Benrey said, oh so eloquently, breaking the silence. His face was flushed with embarrassment, and he looked like he was trying to melt into his hoodie. “You uh, didn’t… see... that...”<br/><br/>“What the fuck, Benrey.” <br/><br/>Benrey suddenly glared right at him, red eyes unblinking. “I said you didn’t see it. And you <em> didn’t. </em> Okay?”<br/><br/>Gordon put his hands up placatingly, trying to keep the nervous shake of his hands at a minimum, a shiver going up his spine. What the fuck <em> was </em> that? Last he had checked, humans weren’t capable of producing colored smoke from their mouth (Or from any OTHER part of their body, for that matter), and their eyes didn't glow <em>bright red.</em><br/><br/>“Y-yeah, sure dude I didn’t see anything! Nothin’ at all,” He stammered.</p><p>“Good!” He relaxed instantly, the easy (yet still somehow incredibly annoying) grin returning immediately. “Now, let me learn some maths, bro.”<br/><br/><em>God</em>, he was already regretting this whole day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. TOMMY COOLATTA’S NO GOOD, HORRIBLE, VERY BAD PROPHETIC VISION - TOMMY POV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tommy's day just isn't that good.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Plot's starting up! Hope you enjoy! Also there's an announcement in the end chapter notes so be sure to read that!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ah, test day<br/><br/>Tommy didn’t hate a lot of things, but test day was definitely near the top of his hate list, right next to trains. <br/><br/>And he <em> hated </em> trains. <br/><br/>Friday afternoon, one’o’clock P.M, sitting in a classroom that was always either a little too cold or a little too hot, with a chromebook that still had sticker residue from whoever had it last stuck to the back in front of him was where Tommy found himself. </p><p> </p><p>The test wasn’t <em> too </em> difficult, it was just a overview of what they’d learned in math the past few weeks with some ‘explain how you did this’ questions sprinkled in for flavor, so Tommy was actually fairly confident in his Math Skillz™ today. <br/><br/>The room was quiet other than the sound of keyboard keys clacking, breathing, and the occasional sound of someone (probably Benrey) tapping their foot on the ground in a staccato rhythm, and though said rhythm barely sounded like anything more than random occasional taps against the ground, Tommy had to distinct feeling that it was supposed to be Sk8er Boi by Avril Lavigne. <br/><br/>Benrey had been listening to it on repeat lately. <br/><br/>Ever since he had met Gordon, actually. <br/><br/>Tommy suppressed a small snort at the thought. How Benrey’s crush <em> wasn’t </em> obvious to Gordon was a mystery. Benrey was practically attached at the hip to the other boy, bugging him whenever he could, flirting in his own weird, mildly antagonistic way- Actually, wait, maybe he could understand how Gordon was so oblivious. As much as Tommy loved Benrey, (in a familial sort of way, of course) he could be a <em> little </em> hard to read. What with the monotone expressions and penchant for trying to mind-control people when they asked too many questions. <br/><br/>Tommy sighed in amusement and went back to focusing on his test, clicking the last little bubble on the multiple choice question and hitting submit. He wasn’t the first to finish the test, but also wasn’t the last, so he felt satisfied. <br/><br/>He reached into his backpack to grab something, a piece of paper or a fidget toy or anything to keep his hands occupied while he waited for the teacher to call time, but nearly toppled out of his seat instead as a vision hit him harder than a semi-truck on ice. <br/><br/>He sat frozen as the screech of tires, the acrid stench of burning rubber, shattering glass and screams- <em> god, the screams </em> - assaulted his senses in what felt like hours, but was only a split second at most. He could almost <em> feel </em> the pain. The burning feeling of shrapnel hitting his- their- whoever the hell this was happening to’s legs and arms and chest and rending flesh into mush. <br/><br/>The onslaught didn’t stop at the slowly fading end of his- <em> their </em> life. <br/><br/><em> It’s not you, Tommy, You’re okay. it’s not you. </em> <br/><br/>No. Just as suddenly as the crash happened, another vision, <em> is it related? </em> Assaulted him. This one was much less violent, but the stench of terror around it was almost worse then the cold feeling of death feeling like ice in his chest. </p><p> </p><p>The vision was of...a letter? Teardrops staining the paper and edges crumpled as if someone had gripped it so tightly that the paper warped under their hands. It was tossed hap-hazardly onto a counter, and It was so simple, so...innocuous, Tommy briefly wondered why this had hit him right after that first vision.<br/><br/>That is, <br/><br/>Until he saw the name scrawled onto the letter. <br/><br/>The first name had been scribbled out, smudged black covering whatever had been there first, and tears blurred the ink slightly leaving starburst patterns on the paper. Yet the last name…</p><p> </p><p>The last name was clear to see,<br/><br/>And Tommy felt a growing dread creep up his throat. <br/><br/><em> Freeman. </em> <br/><br/>“Alright class, If you didn’t finish the test today you’ll have more time on Monday. I’ll see you all then, and make sure to get the homework done!” <br/><br/>And then the bell rang. <br/><br/>And Tommy got up from his seat, hands shaking and face pale as he grabbed his chromebook and slipped it into his backpack, body working on auto-pilot as he packed up, slung his backpack (a soft yellow that was absolutely covered in pins, though the usually comforting clack of them hitting against each other barely registered in his foggy mind) over his shoulder and walked out of the classroom, yellow eyes trained on the tiled floor and yet unseeing. <br/><br/></p><p>The scent of death clung to his nose, as well as the coppery tang of blood where he bit his tongue (when had that happened?) too hard. Tommy frowned at the taste, but couldn’t really find it in himself to care.<br/><br/>One of his friends was possibly in danger of a car crash that the vision made clear he wouldn’t survive.</p><p> </p><p>And he didn’t even know when it would happen, so he couldn’t even warn him; try to save him.<br/><br/>Bur wait, if that was the case, wouldn’t the letter be addressed to his parents? The letter had just said “Freeman”, as if talking to one person… <br/><br/><em> Maybe Gordon only has one parent, like I do? </em> He bit his lip anxiously as his thoughts ran wild. He honestly didn’t know anything about Gordon’s family. The other boy barely mentioned them- other than that time he mentioned he didn’t live with them. And the use of ‘them’ barely proved anything to the amount, or lack, of parents he had. <br/><br/>There was probably a reason for that, why Gordon barely talked about them, why he lived so far away from them, why he cringed every time a permission slip that needed to be signed by a guardian was brought up.</p><p><br/>But Tommy really wasn’t in the right headspace to dissect that information, especially when, suddenly, he felt himself bump into something and nearly slam face first into the ground. <br/><br/>At least it had snapped him out of his thoughts. <br/><br/>“O-oh my god, I’m really sorry I was-wasn’t looking where I was goin- walking.” He babbled, steadying himself. <br/><br/>“Woah, Tommy watch out,” A monotone voice replied a few seconds too late to real be of much help. “What’s got you all, uh, all brain...fuzzy?” <br/><br/>Tommy sighed in relief, glad that it was just Benrey he had run into, but immediately tensed back up, realizing that Benrey definitely would be able to tell he was freaked out about something. <br/><br/>“O-oh, uh, hi Benrey!” His voice cracked slightly, and he visibly winced, trying (and failing) to look less like he’d just witnessed a death at one-thirty in the afternoon. “I- uh, I didn’t see you there!”</p><p>Benery merely hummed, not seeming all that concerned with whatever was going on. He barely even looked up when Tommy’s voice cracked. “You’re in a hurry.”</p><p>Tommy spared a glance at the clock, frowning. “Are you sure? It’s- uh….it’s… huh.“</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> That’s odd. What was I freaking out for? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He was stumped. Flabbergasted (<em> flavor-blasted </em>, a part of him thought). He couldn’t remember a singular thing from the past twenty minutes. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Wait. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! Give that back!”</p><p>He rounded on Benrey, who stepped back and put his hands up placatingly. “Give back what?”</p><p>“You know exactly what I mean! Give those back!” <br/><br/>“I dunno what you’re talking about, I didn’t take nuthin. I’m not uh, not a thief, not a little criminal. No-sir-ee, I am a law abiding citiz-” <br/><br/>Tommy grit his teeth and held back a growl. <br/><br/>“Benrey give them back! I-I don’t know exactly what memories you took but it was important! I can feel it! Just- please?” <br/><br/>Apparently the desperation in his voice was enough to startle Benrey, as his eyes widened slightly before Tommy suddenly knew what exactly he had forgot, as if it had been there the whole time, memories as fresh as a spring breeze, even if the content of said memories was more like a dumpster-fire. <br/><br/>“Oh, uh, sorry bro, my bad.” Benrey apologized, looking away from Tommy with a shrug. His voice was flat, and anyone else would probably have thought he was being disingenuous, but Tommy had known him long enough to know that the avoided gaze and hunching in on himself meant he was sincere. <br/><br/>Tommy took a breath through his nose, crossing his arms. “You’re forgiven, but what did we discuss- say about stealing people's memories?”</p><p>Benrey kicked his feet, still avoiding eye contact and slouching even more, somehow. He mumbled something inaudible.<br/><br/>“What was that? I di-didn’t hear you.” Tommy said dryly. <br/><br/>“Ugh, you said not to do it unless someone asked...” Benrey finally grumbled, and Tommy nodded. <br/><br/>“Good.” <br/><br/>It was silent for a bit, the hallways had cleared out during their little conversation, so now the are around them was practically deserted, save for a few stragglers waiting for friends. <br/><br/>Tommy spotted Benrey fidgeting out of the corner of his eye, the much shorter boy shooting glances at him every time he thought he wasn’t looking <br/><br/></p><p>Tommy sighed for what felt like the seventh time today.<br/><br/>“L-look, I’ll tell you about it later, okay? I’m just-” He tried to find the words to accurately describe the lingering bone-deep terror that he felt reverberating through his bones. “Tired. I’ll tell you when I process everything.” His voice was weary, and he was grateful when Benrey just shrugged said “okay” instead of pushing the issue. <br/><br/>------- <br/><br/>Now, back at home, Tommy laid in his bed, staring up at the ceiling with a frown as he absentmindedly ran his fingers through Sunkist’s fur. The golden retriever, which laying down was nearly as long as he was tall, had taken one look at him when he had walked in and decided to not leave his side, and Tommy was grateful. <br/><br/>His mind swam with worries, replaying that vision over and over. How would he even go about telling Gordon? Just go up to him and say “Hey, I just had a prophetic vision of your parents you don’t live with and never talk about dying in a car crash! Neat, right?”? He groaned and covered his face with his hands, barely reacting to the concerned whimper Sunkist made at the action. <br/><br/>Tommy took a breath and let it out slowly, hands dragging down his face before turning to look at her. <br/><br/>“What do you think I should do?” He asked her. <br/><br/>Sunkist just cocked her head to the side. “Boof.” She barked, softly. <br/><br/>“Yeah, I-I’ll tell him tomorrow, after we all hang-out, thanks Sunkist.” <br/><br/>Sunkist wagged her tail and bumped her head against Tommy’s hand, who sighed once more and patted her on the head softly. <br/><br/>Well at least he had a plan now. <br/><br/>He’d tell Freeman tomorrow when he got the chance. <br/><br/>Yup, tomorrow.</p><p>Hopefully nothing happened to make him forget.</p><p>Hopefully.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay so life's been busy and we've got like, three other fanfics for different fandoms being worked on rn + school and general life stuff so we haven't been able to stick to the schedule all that well. We're gonna take a small hiatus, a month at most maybe, to prewrite some more chapters and then those will be posted every second saturday/sunday instead of every single saturday/sunday, just so we have time to write more. This fic is NOT being discontinued life is just being shitty.<br/>also chapter 4.5 will instead be posted in a separate fic which will be used for bonus scenes that didn't make it into the main fic</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and kudos appreciated! Have a good day and remember to drink water and have something to eat</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>